


Tsugumi Hazawa vs Police Department

by Busted



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Out of Character, crackfic, tsugumi beats up cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busted/pseuds/Busted
Summary: After a crazy concert in America, Tsugumi's friends are arrested. She gathers some power to beat up the cops who arrested them.Very very out of character.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Tsugumi Hazawa vs Police Department

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short short fic in light of recent events. I'm not in a position where I can protest, and I don't have a strong platform to voice my opinion. All I can do is make a very ooc small coffee bean go feral on cops.
> 
> Some things are spelled incorrectly to avoid government aggro.
> 
> other than that, this is a nonsense fic that is not to make any sense.

Tsugumi turned on the television.

"And in the most recent news, four members of the passionate upcoming J-Rock band, Afterglow have been taken into custody by the Arington County Police Department. Last night, they were seen on the rooftop of The Pentagom, and are suspected of being involved in a terrorist attack. Four of the members are being interrogated by Police Detective Thomas Buss and his assistant, Tanner Tansen. Here's what President Thump has to say about the incident."

In all her years looking at disgusting cishet men, none came close to the hideousness on the television screen. The president looked like the personification of an orange that dropped from a tree and then screwed a Jabba the Hutt. A true monstrosity that might be proof that evolution is false.

She endured the urge to turn off the television, and Thump started talking.

"I love Afterglow. Afterglow is a great band. They're a great Korean pop band from China. I love their music. I love their music because sometimes they have American lyrics. America first. America first. I'm working with the Arlington Police to bail them out. To bail Afterglow out once we figure out what's going on."

Tsugumi noticed that the remote controller in her hand snapped in half, but it didn't matter. She chucked both halves at the 69 inch TV screen, shattering it into molecular pieces. Tsugumi cracked her knuckles, and put on a pair of Aviator Glasses.

Arington County Police Department, huh?

She entered her old, boxy, yellow car.

Tsugumi pushed her gas pedal down all the way, achieving a speed of 34.29 miles per hour. Pretty good for a 1985 Toyota Corolla.

She found herself looking at a two story brick building with a gated entry. She drove forward, and rolled down her windows when she arrived at the speakerphone.

"ACPD, how may I help you?"

"Uhh, yes, this is uh... Barbara Jones from ... Starbucks. I have an anonymous order for this location."

"No problem, Mrs. Jones, I'll come pick it up right away." 

Tsugumi rolled her windows backup and waited. 

The front gate opened and a slightly rounder man walked towards her car. He knocked on the driver side window, and Tsugumi let out a fierce battle cry.

"FUCK COPS!"

She swung her door and sent the unnamed police officer flying. He crashed into the brick wall, and the impact rendered him unconscious.

Tsugumi teared down her door and pressed down on her gas pedal. As she drove past the closing gate, Tsugumi hit the brakes. She looked at her car one last time before lifting it. Tsugumi threw the vehicle and her 85 Corolla crashed into the receptionist building. The keyboardist shrugged and made her way into the main building. The automatic doors slid open, and she entered a guarded area with bulletproof glass. 

Afterglow's keyboardist saw three receptionists, and decided to talk to the one in the middle.

"Hi, my name is Tsugumi Hazawa, I'm here to ask about my friends."

"Hey, Tsugumi, my name is Jane Smith, would you please fill out this form for me?"

Tsugumi frowned. She had no choice but to listen to Jane for now.

"Thank you, give me a few minutes to look into the status of Ran Mitake, Moca Aoba, Tomoe Udagawa, and Himari Uehara."

And so Tsugumi waited until she was called up.

"Tsugumi, your friends are being interrogated right now. Plea-"

Before Jane could finish her sentence, Tsugumi saw some red hair. That color, that style, She was 100% sure that was Tomoe, and Tsugumi's eyes lit up. Her hand curled into a fist, and she thrust it into the bulletproof glass.

The protective film shattered, and Tsugumi jumped over the counter. The dozen or so police officers working on the first floor all stood up, but nothing could stop Tsugumi from reaching her friends. Continuing on her warpath, she gutted every cop in the stomach until she was face to face with her best friends.

"Everyone, I'm so glad you're safe!"

The other Afterglow members stared at their friend.

"Tsugu, just how much of your power did you use?" asked Tomoe.

"About 15%, did I go overboard?"

"Yeah, you kinda did." said Ran.

"No, no. Tsugu, you need to use more power. Those police officers took Moca-chan's bread."

"Yeah! and they didn't let me take any pictures to post on social media."

"Moca, stop."

"Ahaha, Ran is right. I'd better not cause any more trouble."

The five of them hugged, and as they were doing so, Tsugumi heard the insignificant voice of a police officer.

"Code Red 420. Code Red 420. Bring all available cops to the front. Bring all available cops to the front."

Afterglow re-emerged, holding hands to establish lesbian power. Tsugumi was in the center, with Ran and Moca on her right. Himari and Tomoe were on the left.

"Maybe I should use a little more power so we can escape."

The gate opened and hundreds of police officers stood still with weapons in hand. The pathetic police force shook and the Earth trembled. Perhaps they were scared of Tsugumi's sheer force. Perhaps they were scared of lesbians. Or perhaps the police officers were just scared because despite having armed weapons and protective gear, they perceived innocent civilians as threats. Fucking cowards, go to hell.

Afterglow didn't care. Hands together, they marched forward. The police department had no choice but to surrender. Afterglow rode on magnificent galloping stallions off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter who you are, please figure out how you can help. Whether it is RTing, saying something, going to protests that aren't setup by white supremacists or cops, donating to Minnesota Freedom Fund or George Floyd gofundme etc, supporting black businesses/artists, etc etc, there is something you can do.
> 
> I think we've finally reached a breaking point where our efforts actually mean something. Keep fighting, and something will happen. Keep fighting until whatever happens lasts for many generations.


End file.
